Set Free
by StarSapphire16
Summary: ChloeLex. Standalone piece at least for now. Not too angsty...deals with character death NOT Chloe or Lex. Please read and review!


Hey everyone. This is a Chloe/Lex and a bit AU. Lionel killed Jonathan and then killed himself. Lana/Clark was pretty heavy. Clark was killed while researching a story on the meteor rocks. No one really knows how, and I don't now if I'll delve into that right now. Chloe DOES know about Clark's abilities. So does Lana. There is no Pete, and Clark and Whitney were friends. There was no Lana/Whitney. Chloe and Lex were dating but broke up about six months after Clark died, because everything just got to be too much for Chloe. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! PLEASE!

It was a crappy day. It was raining, which was perfect considering the circumstances. Chloe Sullivan looked around her office at The Torch. It was spotless, which was pretty odd considering the fact that Chloe was NOT a neat person. The only part of the office that was messy was Clark's desk. And, Chloe refused to touch it, because when she didn't, it was like part of Clark was still there with her. Clark Kent was her best friend, her confidant. Or, at least he had been until his death a year ago. The details were sketchy at best, and Chloe's instinct told her that she should stay out of this case. She didn't want to know how he died. Doing that wouldn't bring closure. It would only bring pain, and, for once, she just wanted to forget about Clark Kent.

Finally, Chloe decided to clean out Clark's desk. Getting rid of his things was the only way she could get rid of him, of his memory. As she cleaned, she came across a letter that was addressed to her. Chloe was shocked by what she read.

_Dear Chloe,_

Well, I know I've always been odd, but I wanted to write you a letter in case anything happened to me. Chloe, you've always been more than just a friend. You're the person I turn to when I need help, when I need advice or when I need a shoulder to cry on. You were there for me when Lana turned me down and when I found out that Lionel killed my father. You were also there for the good times, like when Lana decided to give me a chance, and when I discovered more of my powers. The point, Chloe, is that you've always been there for me – through thick and thin. And, I never expected it – you were just there. Chloe, I consider you my sister in act if not by blood. This case has been hard on me, and it also is at a personal level. The girl who died had abilities like mine, and maybe even the same weakness. Please don't try to analyze this or research it. It happened and finding out how it occurred won't help. Chloe, I just want you to know that everything will be okay, that life will go on. I love you, as a friend, as a sister. You mean so much to me and I want you to know that I'll always be here for you, even if you can't see me anymore. Please take care of my mom, Lana and Lex for me, Lana especially. I hope that she doesn't take this news too hard. Tell her that I'd want her to get on with her life, and I do. I want her to be happy, to love life again. And Lex, well, I know he's a bit rough around the edges, but I'm going to miss him. For a long time, he was the only male friend I had. I'm just glad that he has you in his life now. And I know you don't like to admit that you need anyone, but we both know that you need Lex. He loves you, and you love him. It's that simple. Well, Chloe, I'm going to end this letter before I get too over-emotional. I love you, and I'll always be with you. Forever.

_Always,_

_Clark_

After Chloe read the letter, she just sat and sobbed. She didn't know what was wrong with her. Chloe Sullivan never cried. Finally, she sat up, stopped crying, finished boxing up Clark's things and took them to Martha. Not wanting to cry again, Chloe just left the box on the front porch, ran back to her car and started driving. She didn't know where she was going. All she knew was that she had to get away from there.

About ten minutes later, Chloe arrived at the Luthor Mansion. Not knowing why she was there, Chloe ran to the front door, and lifted the heavy, brass knocker. A butler came to the door.

"How may I help you, Miss?" His politeness sounded forced, arrogant.

"I'd like to see Lex Luthor," her reply was cold, urgent, just daring him to say no.

"Miss, I'm afraid that's not possible," he said in a clipped voice.

"Well, why the heck not? Is he off counting his money or something?" The snark was on.

"Well, miss, I'm afraid that Mr. Luthor can't be disturbed." It was a battle of wills now.

"_Mr. Luthor can't be disturbed?_ I think not." Chloe pushed her way past the butler and ran up the stairs to Lex's study.

Not bothering to knock, Chloe ran in and saw Lex working on his computer. Looking up, he saw her and gave her an intense look, reminiscent of before they broke up. His attitude quickly changed to one of concern when he saw the tears running down her cheeks, and the way she stammered. "I'm sorry, Lex. I just had to see someone, they wouldn't let me in. I didn't know what else to do." She was babbling now.

"Mr. Luthor, I'm terrible sorry. I told her you were **not** to be disturbed." The butler was back, explaining why Chloe was there.

"Armistead, did she say she needed to see me?" Lex's eyes were a cold icy blue. His voice was determined, and dared anyone to defy him.

"Well, yes, sir. But you said no visitors." The butler started to cower in fear.

"I know. I know. No visitors. Does this look like a visit to you? She's crying and obviously needed to see me," Lex roared.

"Sorry, sir. It won't happen again." The butler quickly exited the room.

Lex turned his attentions to Chloe, who was sitting on the sofa, sobbing. Lex was at a loss for what to do. Finally, he sat next to her on the sofa and took her in his arms, rubbing her back and whispering soothing words. Chloe finally looked up and saw the concern in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Lex, for bursting in like that. I, I, I, shouldn't have done that." She was still nervous, embarrassed.

"Chloe, it's okay. Armistead should've known to let you in." His voice took on an undertone that said, _if he does it again..._

"It's just, I found a letter from Clark today. He knew something was going to happen to him. It just rehashed everything that I tried so hard to bury this past year. I didn't know what else to do. He reminded me of what we had, of what we should still have." Lex pulled her closer.

"Chloe, it's alright. It's been hard on all of us, especially you. He was your best friend, your confidant. He was all you had for the longest time."

"And then you came along. God, Lex, when you came along everything just fit together perfectly, you know? It was perfect, everything had meaning. It was like seeing the world for the first time. Everything was new. It was different. And just when everything seemed perfect, Clark died." Chloe snuggled into Lex's warmth and relaxed when his arms tightened around her.

"I know. I felt the same way for a long time. But you pulled me out of it. You stopped me from drowning in the sorrow of losing my best friend. And, it was easier, because through it all, I had you, the one that I love. And now, I'm going to pull you out. I won't let you drown, Chloe. I won't let you think nothing has meaning. I love you, Chloe Sullivan, I never stopped, and that means something. I'd never said that to a woman before I said it to you. And I mean it, truly. Chloe, you and I, we're meant to be, and we both know it. I love you." Lex pulled Chloe tighter into his arms and buried his face in her hair, inhaling her scent.

"Lex, I love you, too. I love you so much it hurts to be away from you. I think that's why I came here tonight – because I needed the security of our love again. Clark's letter said something about us needing each other. And he was right. We do need each other. I love you, you love me. It's that simple. I want to be "US" again, Lex" Chloe finally pulled away to look at Lex.

"Chloe, there's nothing that I would love more than to be "US" again. I love you, I want to be with you. I want to experience everything with you again. But, this time, let's take things slower, okay?" Lex looked down at Chloe and was awed by the tenderness that he saw there.

"Okay, Lex, we'll take things slower this time. I love you." Chloe looked into Lex's eyes and saw the love and trust that she felt, returned in his gaze.

Lex's mouth descended upon hers in a haze. A haze of love, a haze of contentment, a haze of passion. She didn't feel like drowning anymore. She felt like she was swimming, and could go anywhere. And when the kiss finally ended, with Chloe and Lex lying on the couch in each other's arms, Chloe with her head on Lex's chest, Lex occasionally kissing the top of her head, and their fingers entwined, they found it. They found peace. They found what love really was. And it was in that moment that they both were set free – free from the confines of Clark and the confines of their past. They were free to be themselves. Free to be together. Free to have a future together. Free to be happy.

Fin

I think that this'll be a stand-alone piece. I might do a sequel or maybe a prequel, but I kind of like how I've left it – open, to be interpreted anyway that anyone wants to. They can use their imagination to decide how they got together, and what'll happen now. But, I personally envision Chloe and Lex having a VERY long and happy future! wink Thanks for reading my story and please don't forget to REVIEW!!!!


End file.
